


Fright

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Set before she knew anything about being the Nerevarine.





	Fright

The rain was battering against her, already she was soaked through, feeling the chill settling into her bones. Shivering, she made her way down the slopes of Balmora. The guards were few and far between on her route, giving her cause to be wary with such an unfamiliar setting. She had only been in the settlement a few times, and still managed to lose her way with each turn looking the same. Though, the Odai river was her centre point. From there, she could at least find Caius. 

She paused for a moment, staring up at the dark sky. Each breath came as a small white puff, every rain drop on her face caused her to blink rapidly. Her mind was as whirlwind, trying to process and catch up with the events of the last few weeks. So much had happened, and never did she expect to find herself in Vvardenfell. With barely little time to catch her breath, let alone her thoughts, she was already trying to blend in as a freelance adventurer, though she was still too scrawny for these things. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she felt the sudden urge to walk, to  _move_ , to get out of the rain and to safety. But from what, she did not know. 

Unsure as to why, she turned and checked the darkness behind her, swearing for moment that she could feel someone there. Watching her. A few moments passed, and she turned to follow her path. Only to come face to face with a ragged Dunmer. Letting out a yelp, she stumbled back from him. 

"I am a sleeper, one among thousands. I bring you a message. Dagoth Ur calls you, Galhesie, and you cannot deny your Lord. The Sixth House is risen, and Dagoth is it's glory!" 

Lightening struck around them, and never had Nereval been more frightened than that moment. The whiteness of his eyes, the emotionless expression, his voice as ragged as his appearance. It shook her to the core, never will she forget that face. She turned on her heel and fled, racing down the streets until, unknowingly to her, she crashed into Cosades little apartment. Her lungs strained and hurt as she struggled to breathe, slumping against the wall. 

The old spymaster was up and ready for a brawl, but when he noticed the shivering little dunmer girl near hysterical on his floor, soaked to the bones, he sighed almost in defeat. with a blanket in hand, he draped it over her shoulders and forcibly sat her into a chair. He watched her tremble, and noticed that she seemed... Paler than usual.

"Dry off, and be quick. I cannot have you incapacitated so soon." 


End file.
